


The taming of the shrew

by HyacintBucket



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Umino Iruka, Love, Lust, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacintBucket/pseuds/HyacintBucket
Summary: Iruka gets mad at Kakashi. The copy-nin doesn't let his favorite teacher to stay mad for long.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The taming of the shrew

**Author's Note:**

> If you see mistakes, those are my own. I try to fix most of them, but I may miss some. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything. I'm just abusing his work. However, if mr. Kishimoto wants to make a manga out of this, not gonna complain. Just so you know.
> 
> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's play.

One shot.

********  
1.

\- What is this?! This isn't a mission report! This is shit in its purest form! Do it again and stop waisting my time.

Kakashi (who was about to go in to the Mission room) , stopped dead on his tracs. Iruka was yelling at some poor soul and he could hear it trough the door. Then it was opened and one pale ninja, who's name Kakashi had forgotten long time ago, came out looking miserable.

\- Watch out, he's mad. Really mad. It took two spelling errors to trigger him this time.

The ninja said and walked away with a folder in his shaking hand. Kakashi went in and casually handed his messy report to Iruka, hoping that he'd be done with the screaming. He was wrong. Horribly wrong. Iruka looked at the paper, took a deap breath, and Kakashi knew in that instant that Iruka's temper had reached its limit. Kakashi could only hope that his verbal execution would be quick.

\- This isn't Japanese, this is gibberish! How many times I have to tell you, Kakashi- sensei that you seriously need to write your reports propely? I'm not going to approve this and put my reputation at risk only because you don't care to put any effort in these!

Iruka screamed the minute he saw wrinkly pieces of paper with super messy writing.

\- There, there, Iruka- sensei. I was busy you know. It was a tuff-

\- The hell it was! You know damn well that it was way too easy. You took it only 'cause you were too lazy to take anything else! And now this mess, which didn't take two days to write, or am I wrong?

\- But, Ruka- two days? Now you lost me.

\- Yes, the dead-line was two days ago. You've managed to break your previous record, which was 36 hours. Just so you know, my name is Iruka. 

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. The teacher was so adorable, when he was pissed. Instead of trying to talk Iruka about his messy reports, or anything related to that, he took different approach:

\- Maybe you could tutor me, a common low-life, with the handwriting thing, since you write like an angel? Hopefully it didn’t hurt too much, when you fell from Heaven. 

Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his and kissed it with his clothed lips. Iruka stared at him with wide eyes and blushed like a tomato.

\- Kaka-

\- Shh, don't be so modest. With these beautiful hands you write all the things those little, ungrateful bastards need to learn, sacrificing the softness of your silky sking to chalk. Marking angelic letters on the blackboard. May I add that those brats don't even realize what kind of art, the teacher included, they are looking at daily. Such a waste. Truly tragic. Iruka-sensei, you should get worshipped accordinly for it. Maybe I should talk to Tsunade about that. 

Kakashi continued and kissed Iruka's fingers once again.

\- Do- don't try to flirt your way out of this one...

\- Flirt my way out, you say? No, I'm just telling things how they are. Please, take me as your humble student and show me how angels write reports. 

Iruka's heart pounded in his chest. Kakashi's soft voice, tight grib on his hand, gentle kisses on his fingers, it felt so good.

Kakashi could see that his lovely teacher was forgetting his reason to be mad. The copy-nin ranked up the stakes:

\- So, Iruka, the angelic light of my life, can you find it in your heart? To take the time to teach me? Am I worthy of it? Please, do grace my day with the words coming out of those rose petal lips and watch with those chocolate eyes how I try my best to improve. Just for you.

Iruka couldn't say anything, he just stared at Kakashi, the object of his love and lust with parted lips and flaming cheeks. His brain were totally out of order.

\- I'll take that as a ”yes”. Oh, I'm so happy. Can I show you just how happy?

Kakashi whispered and to Iruka's amazement he moved closer, right next to him. Slowly Kakshi hooked a finger under his mask, pulling it down. Iruka was feeling like he was dreaming as Kakashi lifted him up from his chair and wrapped his hand around Iruka’s waist. As that mask moved down and more face was revealed, Iruka’s only thought was that Kakashi was stunning. Absolutely stunning. From his sensual lips to his messy silver hair. Now that handsome face came even closer, a hand cupped his cheek and then his lips were covered by the jounin.

The kiss turned on a flame inside Iruka, who started to return it, fisting Kakashi's vest. 

After the kiss Kakashi pulled his mask back up and leaned in again to whisper in Iruka's ear:

\- Thank you...

\- Huh?

\- You write like an angel , look and kiss like one too.

\- Y- you a- are crazy

Iruka stammered. His face was burning and all he could do was to stare at Kakashi who was still holding him against his body.

\- Maybe, but don't you think, it's kind of your fault. 

\- M-my fault? Don’t twist things around. 

\- So when you’re going to teach me how to write reports?

Iruka managed somehow respond: 

\- To-tomorrow would be fine. 

\- Can’t wait. 

Kakashi said, kissed Iruka's reddened cheek once again and left him fall back on the chair.

*****************************

2.

Iruka was nervous, more nervous he'd ever been. How in the hell he let Kakashi's sweet- talk affect him? Yes, he was in love with the man, but the way he let Kakashi cloud his judgement was too much. Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door and held on the folder in his hand like it was a life-line. Like it would somehow save him from meeting the handsome copy-nin, who had visited Iruka’s erotic dreams for the past year. 

\- Well hello, Iruka- sensei.

Kakashi greeted, when he finally opened the door. Mask firmly in place. It didn’t help the matters for Iruka though, since he had a tight shirt. 

\- Hi. Here's the report models for you.

Iruka managed to say and offered the brown folder to Kakashi, ready to escape. There was no way he could do this. 

\- No, you tutor me yourself... I think I told you.

Kakashi didn't wait for Iruka's answer, just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside.

Then he dragged Iruka towards the sofa and pointed at the stack of paper and two pens on the coffee-table. Actually the jounin couldn't care a less about handwriting, but he figured that undressing the sexy chuunin right away and fucking him into a sweet oblivion wasn't an option just yet.

\- Here's the report you gave me. Now, we are fixing this, so that someone can actually read it.

Iruka tried to be official, but Kakashi's scent, the way he sat next to him made Iruka's heart leap. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask at the moment and Iruka told himself not to stare that handsome face, parti colored eyes and kissable mouth. When the other man had removed the cloth, he had no idea.

As for Kakashi, he wanted to stop this game. Gosh he wanted so much to open Iruka's hair and kiss him. He had seen only a glimpse of Iruka hair down, when he fixed his pony-tail in the classroom after kids left home. It had sealed the deal: He fell in love with the adorable teacher the minute he saw those soft locks falling down on Iruka's shoulders.

After an hour Kakashi's report was written all over again, to Kakashi's major surprice. Iruka was indeed a tuff one, when it came to his line of work.

\- It's done now. Hope you learned something. When you focus, you really can do a great job.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he had the overwhelming urge to kiss Iruka and so he did. Desire had burned inside of him like a fire and Iruka's every word went straight to his groin.

The kiss got heated. Iruka clung on Kakashi's broad shoulders and let his passion out. It was useless to fight back, the desire was there and they both seemed to feel it.

When they finally managed to get into the bedroom, Kakashi's erection in his pants was growing even bigger after every shirt button he opened. Iruka’s hair-tie was one of the first items to go and seeing the teacher right in front of him like that nearly made Kakashi cum before anything else could happen. 

Once they were naked, Kakashi pinned Iruka on the sheets, looking at him with burning eyes. He started to kiss his way down, tasting every inch of Iruka’s skin, listening the soft moans the teacher let out, which were music to his ears along the way down towards the chuunin’s leaking cock. Kakashi took it in his mouth smoothly and Iruka’s hips bucked up. He wanted more. He wanted to cum so badly, but Kakashi kept him on the edge. 

Kakashi then flipped Iruka around, causing a whimper from his lips as his painful hardness touched the sheets underneath.

Kakashi rose Iruka's hips up and trail of wet kisses were pressed on his buttocks. Kakashi then spread those beautiful cheeks and licked Iruka's little tight hole. 

When that same tongue went inside of him, Iruka's moans came louder. Kakashi was really enjoying himself: Iruka's body was so responsive, so sensual in every way. Those moans escaping from his parted lips went straight to Kakashi's cock. He was so hard that it was nearly impossible to think anything else than how he could soon bury himself deep inside this lovely creature. He took his tongue out and put two fingers inside that wet hole. He prepared Iruka up as best as he could, his own raging erection demanding attention between his legs.

\- Kakashi, please, no more teasing!

Iruka begged. Kakashi's long fingers were driving him nuts. Brushing his prostate, sliding in and out slowly.

Kakashi was more than willing to grant that wish. Even he couldn't take it anymore. 

\- Turn around.

Iruka managed somehow to do so. His legs were shaking, his cock was dripping and head spinning. Strong hands spread his legs and a leaking, big shaft was guided inside of him. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and the other man swallowed his moans trough a kiss. Kakashi’s pushes were not slow to begin with, but came faster and faster. Iruka's hole felt so tight around him. He kept pounding in, Iruka’s incoherent ramblings ringing in his ears. 

Iruka, to his amazement, came untouched, one violent burst on his stomach and thighs. Kakashi felt Iruka's tunnel clench around his cock and came soon after that, deep inside his new lover, collapsing breathless on him. 

Iruka pulled him into a hug after Kakashi rolled beside him. His hair was messy, his skin sweaty and a massive load was dripping between his buttocks. However, he was happy. Spent and happy actually.

\- That was so amazing. Don't you think?

\- Yes, it was.

\- I'd loved to keep you, Iruka.

Kakashi caressed Iruka's messy hair and big brown eyes looked at him. Then Iruka's kiss-swollen lips curved into a smile:

\- I thought that it goes without saying. I want to keep you too, you know.

\- Fantastic.

Iruka gave Kakashi a gentle kiss, which landed on the tip of his nose. That was enough of an answer.


End file.
